


Peter And The Wolf

by dipping_sauce (metabaron)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-07
Updated: 2003-09-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metabaron/pseuds/dipping_sauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Pettigrew is chased through a dark forest under the light of the full moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter And The Wolf

Full moon.

Wormtail ran.

Each breath burned in his lungs. His sides ached. Sharp pains shot up his legs with every step.

All that kept him moving was fear.

He didn't dare stop.

He knew Lupin wasn't more than a dozen yards behind him.

He knew from first-hand experience what would happen if he stopped.

Wormtail ran.

The wolf followed.

He chanced a look over his shoulder, saw a flash of silver-gray fur in the Forbidden Forest's depths - and crashed into something. He collapsed to the ground in a heap of tangled ropes and flailing limbs. At first, he was afraid he'd ran into a tree, but relief flooded him when he looked up to see the silvery mask of a fellow Death Eater.

"Oh thank god oh thank god it's the werewolf he's just behind me he's trying to kill me..."

The Death Eater inclined his head to the side, a gesture that seemed wonderfully familiar to Wormtail, though he couldn't quite place it.  _I know you,_  he thought madly.  _I know you!_

"Help me," Wormtail moaned. "He's going to kill me!"

The Death Eater reached up with a long, lean, white hand and pulled his mask from his face.

Fear tightened its grip around his heart anew, as Wormtail stared up at the face of Severus Snape.

"Don't be a fool, Peter," Snape murmured, a look of anticipation on his face. "Lupin isn't going to  _kill_  you.

" _I_  will."

Wormtail scrambled backwards, crab-fashioned - but stopped when he felt wet, warm breath on the back of his neck.

"Lupin is simply going to have a little - fun - with you beforehand."


End file.
